Zoe Return ?
by ZaxLoveX
Summary: Max texts Zoe but who will make the first move?
1. Chapter 1

Zoe return? Chapter 1

Max is one of those guys that knows who he loves. Once he loves someone, he is craxy about them. Doesn't matter what they have done, well it might, but in his hear he loves them unconditionally. This is how he feels towards Zoe.

One morning at work, Max went on a break when he had the feeling of doing something he had never done before. Text Zoe. Well of course, he had texted his wife, but this time was different. This time, Zoe was living in paradise in America, the other side of the world. Too far away for Max's level of love. He wanted his adoring wife back in his arms. Max did it. He texts Zoe. the message read;

" _Hi Zoe, how are you? X"_

Max had no idea whether there would be a response or not. Max knew what happened before the wedding was wrong, but he also can never mistake his feelings for a women who agreed to marry him. His feelings were true. They still are true. All Max could do was hope. And hope he did from that moment forward. He knew what he wanted back. Zoe Hanna to come back.

Zoe is one of a kind, and there is nothing more satisfying to Zoe than having a human heart in your hand. Zoe was sat on the sofa of Nick Jordan's Fancy American Flat over-looking the river. Zoe had had the day off as she wasn't feeling great. A hard days' work always comes with rewards of going to the local bar to get hammered!

There was a Knock at the door, Zoe could tell by the noise it was Nick coming back with tea,

"Hello Zoe", Nick opens the door, faced with the prospect of Zoe mentioning the unwelcomed text from her past lover,

"Hey, you got the food then?", Zoe pocked her head over the top of the sofa, still feeling rough from the uncountable vodka shots,

"I certainly do, my gorgeous", handing over the hot, fresh smiling burgers and chips, Nick leaning in, sat on the sofa next to Zoe,

"Smells lovely", Zoe kisses Nick back, smiling with the thought of American food freshly cooked,

There was a hole in the conversation as the pair ate. A gap that suggested to Zoe she should be brave and ask Nick a question,

"Nick…", Zoe wanted to say the words but the words wouldn't come,

"Are you thinking of Max again", Nick looked up,

"Well, he send me a text today, while you were out",

Nick loved Zoe and only wanted her to be happy, but wasn't sure what response he should give her, Nick ate another chip

"Nick, what do I do?", worried also Zoe had asked the wrong question, grabbed for a chip which Nick passed,

"You want him back don't you?", looking and reading Zoe's uncertain facial expression,

"Of course, I do, but does max want me back?", looking puppy-dogged eyed into Nick's face, Nick knew how much Max means to Zoe,

"Then all you can do is try, text him back, text him now, see what response you get", seeing the pain in Zoe's heart, Nick gave the best advice he could. The silence rose again. Zoe sighed and picked up her phone, paused and began typing. There was another pause,

"You don't know what to write do you!", Nick smiled,

"Nick I have never been good with relationships you know that", seeing Nick's little face light up with her confusion, this made Zoe laugh too,

Nick types in Zoe's message box to Max

" _Hi Max yes I' good thank you, how are you in England? X"_

"That's what you write", Nick smiled, handing Zoe's phone back to her, seeing her little vulnerable cheeks smile,

"Thanks Nick", Zoe sighs again. Zoe pressed send. The response had gone, what was going to come back, no-one knew. All they could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe return ? Chapter 2

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_. The more than familiar noise of the landline phone coming from next to Nick's bedside. Nick had the phone on his bedside table. Zoe was asleep, still in recovery and under Mr Jordan doctor's orders to take it easy for a couple of days. Nick, who was trying not to wake Zoe, sat up and answered the phone,

"Morning Nick Jordan", still half asleep, trying not to make this obvious to the human on the other end of the line,

"Morning Nick, I believe you have Miss Zoe Hanna living with you, do you not?", the voice answered, sounding very serious,

"Er yes, can I ask who Is calling please?", turning around to look across to Zoe, with a slight confused facial expression,

"It's Dr Phillips from Liverpool Hospital, trauma unit. It's urgent she calls me asap please can you ask her to ring me on this number", Dr Phillips replies to Nick who was shocked to hear trauma unit mentioned,

"Yes of course, thank you Dr Phillips", Nick wrote down the number and put the phone down.

Pausing for a moment, to absorb the information of a fright into his own head. Nickturned around with a smile on his face, looking at Zoe,

Kissing Zoe on the top of the head, Zoe lying on her side facing Nick,

Zoe yawns and sighs, slowly opening her eyes, seeing Nick and smiling,

"Morning", Zoe stretches as their lips meet to kiss,

"Morning, did you have a good sleep?", Nick smiling

"yes thank you", smiling up at the handsome Mr Jordan,

Zoe then saw his face had turned sad. She sat up on her elbows and looked at Nick,

"Nick, is everything alright?", frowning, waiting to receive the news Nick had been told.

"Zoe, someone called Dr Phillips called just now, from Liverpool Hospital. You need to call him back asap, it's urgent", handing Zoe the number he had just been given, Nick held his arm around Zoe's,

"Why? What did he say?", Zoe looked into Nick's eyes, her own eyes glistering worry,

"He wouldn't say, just ring him and ill go and make us some breakfast", Nick kisses Zoe on the forehead, stood up smiling and went in search of breakfast, pulling the door almost closed behind him.

Zoe had made the phone call. Shocked by the news she had been given, Zoe got out of bed, grabbed her black dressing gown and drifted in and out of though into the kitchen where nick had made a cooked breakfast for them both. Nick knew Zoe was married, but sometimes, he often had thoughts of what would have happened if Zoe had chosen Nick to marry. Special times with Zoe to Nick were the best, this also Made Zoe feel special too as her and Nick are good friends.

"I made you some coffee", Nick smiled and hands a hot mug to Zoe,

"Thanks", Zoe took the mug, but wasn't sure where she was it what was happening after the news from Dr Phillips,

Nick sat down at the table, along with Zoe,

"So, what did he say?", Nick began, while eating part of a sausage,

"It's Dad, he's been taken ill", Zoe looked at Nick, not in the mood to eat, but she did anyway as not to waste the lovely food, it would be wasteful,

"He has asked I go and see him tomorrow, if he makes it through tonight",

There was a worried awkward silence between the adult pair,

"Zoe, if you need to go, then you go. And I will go with you, you shouldn't have to go through this on your own", Nick stopped eating, placing a hand on Zoe's,

"I should go I know, but what about work, you, this place?", Zoe looked around, thinking what she could lose,

"All that is secondary right now, your Dad needs you. We can get the next flight, He will be play", Nick smiled again, hoping with all hope, Zoe's Dad was going to still be alive by the time they reached England.

Once Zoe and Nick had finished breakfast, Zoe packed, while Nick booked for the flights,

"Zoe?", _Knock Knock_

"Hi Nick come in", Zoe said, putting some more clothes into her hand luggage,

"I have managed to book the next flight which leaves in 2 hours, and I have spoken to a colleague who has offered to cover for you while you sort everything", Nick announced standing the doorway with only his boxers and shirt on,

"Thank you, I'm nearly ready". Zoe smiled and carried on packing,

"I'll leave you to it", Nick smiles and goes to get himself ready.

Just as Zoe was about to leave the bedroom her phone pinged with a text message, it was from Max

" _Good thank you, I am no an uncle. I miss you Zoe. Please call me soon I love you Love Max X"_

Zoe wasn't sure what she was thinking and decided to leave the message as she knew she had to get to her Dad,

"Zoe, are you ready?", Nick could be heard shouting from the front door,

Zoe made her way to the front door, handbag and suitcase rolling on the floor,

"Yes Mr Jordan, now let's go", and without any futher ado, Zoe and Nick made their way to the airport.

Max had no idea that Zoe was on her wat to England, but no where near Holby. It had been a few hours since Max had returned the favour of replying to the welcomed message from Zoe and made the decision to ring Zoe's phone. Max sat on the kitchen table, Robyn and charlotte singing in the background, or more like Robyn singing and charlotte crying as they were both as tried as each other.

Max pressed the call Zoe button but there was no answer, the he tried the landline to Nick's flat. There was no answer, Max was starting to wonder what was going on. He wasn't sure what to do, so decided to wat until he got a reply, if he ever was going to get a reply. Max knew Zoe still loved him. But how much longer could Max wait to be with Zoe.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe Return ? Chapter 3

They had reached England. The small streets, ant sized cars being seen in view as the 747 landed in Liverpool airport, waiting a vulnerable patient in the emergency department.

"I'll see you at the Hotel", Nick said to Zoe as they walked to the cab awaiting at the front of the airport.

"Yeah, I will, miss you already", Zoe came close to join lips with Nick who had offered to take Zoe's bags to the hotel while Zoe saw her Dad, or what Zoe thought of, of seeing him.

"See you later", Nick smiled, waving Zoe off as she was driven to the hospital.

Liverpool was a place that Zoe hadn't been for years, it had changed a lot since she last came to visit her parents. The last time Zoe came to Liverpool was when she spent the weekend with her parents after the wedding. Not something that Zoe could forget easily. As the taxi drove up to the entrance, Zoe had a little fluttering in her stomach, not sure what to expect, or excitement to be seeing her parents again, she wasn't sure.

"Hi, I'm looking for my Dad, Mr Hanna?", Zoe rushed into the reception, not prepared for the experience she was about to have,

"Hi, you must be Zoe Hanna, Mr Hanna's daughter?", a kind looking nurse came around from the reception desk and shook hands with Zoe,

"Yes, I heard he had an accident", Zoe tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she often did this when there was a stressful situation,

The nurse stood there for a few moments,

"Please, I'm an Emergency Doctor, just tell me", Zoe was trying not to be rude, but just wanted to know what happened to her Dad.

"He's just through here, please follow me", the nurse held a door open which Zoe read on the signs was the trauma unit,

After a short walk, only though a few doors, Zoe followed the nurse through one last door,

"You might want to prepare yourself, you father isn't looking good", the nurse stood aside as Zoe walked, nervously, and sitting in a chair next to her father's bedside.

"Oh Dad, it's Zoe, I'm here now", Zoe stood up, holding her Dad's hand, trying not to cry,

There was a moment of just the sound of the monitors making a noise, the kind of noise which everyone in that room know was serious.

"Nurse", Zoe spoke, after a moment of silence,

"Yes", the nurse came over

"How serious is her condition?", Zoe just stood in shock,

"Well, Mr Hanna sustained several blows to his abdomen, has serious leg and pelvic injuries", the nurse responded,

"What about his head, just tell me, please", this time Zoe looked at the nurse straight in the eye, wanting the truth, she knew the knowledge,

"Okay, it is a possibility that your Father has sustained brain damaged, but we won't know until the bruising to his brain has decreased", the nurse stood there, just telling Zoe words, the words no daughter wants to hear.

"Zoe",

"Mum", Zoe and Mrs Hanna could do nothing but hug, crying o each other's shoulders.

In Holby ED, Max was on a break, when his phone rang, Max feeling low after not having a reply from Zoe, took his phone out of his pocket answering,

"Hello", leaning against the side of the ED,

"Max",

"I tried to call you", standing up in surprise, shock,

"Can you come and meet me?", Zoe not sure, the situation was so delicate,

"Um", Max almost dropped the coffee in his hand in surprise,

"Look, if you love me that much then the answer is simple", Zoe looked around just to make sure no-one was listening,

"Max, please. You're…", Zoe though of something, then thought otherwise,

"Zoe, talk to me, I love you, and of course I will meet you, I'll get the next flight", Max has a worried expression on his face,

"You're the only person I can trust, something has happened, I'm in Liverpool", Zoe walked outside for a break,

"Liverpool? What you doing there?", Max was confused, he loved Zoe too much,

"Liverpool hospital, just get here, please", Zoe hung up before Max could reply, leaving Max in a limbo.

Zoe took out a lighter and ciggerette, gathering all her thoughts together, sat on the bench outside the hospital and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe Return? Chapter 4

Nick has come back from the hotel, after dropping the bags off, brought some things for Mr Hanna, and as driving into the visitors carpark, saw a man, dressed in jeans with a grey t-shirt on, with a blue waterproof on. Nick parked, turned the engine off and spoke to himself,

"Who are you?, Why do I recognise you?", staring at the man who was wondering where to go,

Nick made his way across the hospital grounds to find his way to Zoe.

"Zoe, who are you?", Nick saw Zoe sitting on a chair next to her father,

"Hey, in shock, obviously", embracing in their normal way of a friendly hug,

Zoe's phone buzzed, she has a message,

' _Hey, it's me. I'm outside, where are you? X'._

"Who is that from, thought you didn't call anyone?", Nick saw the message,

Zoe was texting, she wanted Max there,

"Oh, it's no one", noticing the bags Nick had brought,

"Aw, are they for me? Thanks Nick", Zoe taking them, placing them on a chair and looking through.

Nick sat down next to Zoe,

"Hi, I'm Max Walker, I'm looking for intensive care unit, my wife's Dad was brought ill?", Max as in reception,

The nurse directed him through the doors, around the corner and into ITU,

"Zoe, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?", Max saw Zoe just along the corridor,

"Hey", the couple hugged, Zoe's head into Max's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but who are you? Nick was confused,

"Nick it's okay, this is, this is….", Zoe looked at max in the eye,

"I'm Max Walker, Zoe's husband", Max braved the truth, it was the truth technically,

"Zoe?", Nick, frowning expression on his face,

"It's true, and I love Max, always have done", Zoe looked at Nick as if she was in the school headmaster's office for breaking the school rules,

There was an awkward few minutes of silence,

"I'll go and grab a coffee….", Max felt the awkwardness, and tried to slip away from the conversation,

"No. Max stay, please, Nick im sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I wanted to, and I still love you as a friend, but I just love Max that little bit more", Zoe at this point looking Max in the eye as she spoke her true feelings,

"It's okay, I'll leave you to it", Nick walked out quickly, seeing the love between the 2 of them.

Suddenly out of the blue, the doctors and nurses gave a sudden panic, rushing into Zoe's Dad's room, the monitors going all over the place,

"What Happening?", Zoe ran in after them, Max left in the corridor feeling useless, see Max have never met Zoe's family, they and wasn't sure how he was react when Max met them

"stand back please", a doctor pushed past,

"Zoe, he will be okay", Max came in, not being about to watch anymore the being useless was having on him and Zoe,

Max came over, putting his arm across Zoe, stopping her from reaching her Dad,

"Stand clear. Shocking", the doctors were trying to save him.

"Max, I can't lose him",

"Zoe, let's get a coffee", Max tried to suggest,

"No, I'm staying with my Dad", Zoe was not going anywhere anytime soon,

"How are things going?", Nick came back, but no-one needed answer, Zoe was trying not to sob, holding tightly onto Max, who was doing his best to comfort her, while the medical staff still worked on her father.

The room was full of hopeless hope with the small glimmer of light that something might happen, but when no-one knew.


End file.
